


Sam Needs a Break

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [3]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Not Season Two Compliant, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Sam doesn’t know how he keeps ending up in these situations, but here he is again. Being attacked by his own customers.





	Sam Needs a Break

Sam wasn’t sure how he kept ending up in these situations, he was a great person. He didn’t deserve this. But here he was, once more dealing with pissed off druggies. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses but held up his hands in a calming way.

“Listen, guys-”

“Shut the fuck up Beans,” One of them pulled out a knife. Sam tried to move back further and his back hit the wall of the alley.

“Travis, man, what the fuck?” Sam demanded, glancing around at the circle of people around him looking for any sort of opening for him to run through.

“You’ve fucked with the wrong people Beans, now, give us our fucking money back and all the drugs you have on you and we’ll let you go,” Travis gestured at his pouch with his knife while two of his friends moved to grab Sam’s arms. Sam tried to dart away but they grabbed both of his arms and pinned him to the wall.

“C’mon guys, you don’t want to do this,” Sam tried to struggle away from them but they just slammed him harder into the wall. Sam fought aliens and this was how he was going to die. He couldn’t believe it.

“Oh no, I think we do,” Travis stepped into Bean’s space and reached down, ripping off his bag while one of the other guys pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Well thank you Beans,” Travis said stepping back a nodding at the other two. The one holding his wallet dropped him and stepped back to start going through his wallet while the other one punched Sam in the stomach before dropping him. Sam dropped to the ground and wheezed to catch his breath again.

“Oh, no way. Beans why the fuck do you have a picture of Amanda Hess in your wallet?” The guy held up a picture of Sam’s partners laughing that Sam had taken a few weeks ago. Sam tensed up and leaped at him.

“Give it to me,” He growled grabbing at the picture, causing the thug to jerk back. The other thug caught him and threw him back into the wall, causing his head to slam into it. Spots danced in his vision for a second before Travis was in his face again and pressing his forearm into Sam’s throat.

“Well well, seems you have a little fight left in you after all. Let’s get rid of that,” Travis nodded at the guy holding the picture and he started to tear it when Sam lost it. Sam kicked his leg up and knocked Travis off balance before scrambling to stand up and launching himself at the guy with the picture again. Sam had just made a grab at the picture when he felt a sharp and familiar pain in his stomach. He got knocked back again and when he hit the wall it sent a sharp burst of pain through his stomach. Glancing down he saw Travis’ knife embedded an inch or two into his stomach.

“Dude what the fuck did you do!?” The guy holding his picture yelled at Travis who looked just as shocked as Sam felt.

“We gotta go,” The other guy turned and hauled ass to the end of the alley and disappeared from view. The guy holding his picture looked between him, Travis, and the end of the alley for a second before he dropped everything and followed his friend.

“Shit,” Travis stood up and grabbed the drugs before looking at Sam, “Sorry Beans.”

Sam bit off a scream as Travis ripped the knife out of his stomach and ran after the others. Sam pressed his hand to his stomach and tried to remember the basic first aid that Hannah had taught them during their months traveling.

“Pressure, uhh, fuck. I don’t remember,” Sam muttered to himself before glancing down and seeing the picture. “Hannah, she’ll know what to do.”

Sam pulled himself into a sitting position before taking his tee-shirt and wrapping it around his stomach and zipping his jacket over it. He held his arm over his stomach to maintain pressure and then picked up the picture and started walking. In the ten minutes it took him to make it to Hannah’s house he almost passed out twice and had to stop and lean against pretty much everything he could. But finally he made it and he rang her bell.

“Hello? Oh hi Sam,” Hannah opened the door a few seconds after he rang the bell. “What the fuck are you on? You look fucking terrible.”

“Haha Hannah, can I come in?”

“Sure, you ok?” Hannah stepped back and Sam stumbled slightly as he stepped into the house. Hannah reached around his side to hold him up and bumped the wound.

“Jesus Christ!” Sam yelled as he pulled away.

“Sam, what the fuck?” Hannah immediately started pulling at his jacket trying to see what he was hiding.

“Stop! Listen do you remember any of the first aid you taught us a while ago?” Sam asked while trying to bat away her hands.

“Yes, now where are you injured?” Hannah kept trying to get his jacket off but Sam pulled away completely.

“I wasn’t injured, I was lightly stabbed,” Sam said, wrapping his arm around his stomach again.

“I’m sorry you were stabbed!?!?” Hannah froze and stared at him.

“Again, lightly stabbed, I didn’t want you to worry,” Sam held his hands up in a placating manner before he felt light headed and everything went black.

The next time he woke up it was to the sound of a heart monitor and with the feeling of someone's hand in his own. He rolled his head to the side and noticed that it was dark out the window and that Hannah was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand, and sleeping with her face pressed to the bed.

“Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens,” He heard someone else say from his other side. He rolled his head the other way and saw Mike sitting in another chair. Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hannah squeezing his hand.

“You fucking idiot. I can’t fucking believe you. ‘Lightly stabbed’, who the fuck gets stabbed and says that?” She was glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

“I-” He started to say before his voice cracked and he coughed. Mike immediately stood up and got a cup of water for him while Hannah held his hand through the coughing fit. When he was able to breathe again he tried again, “I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Sam you got stabbed, bled for ten minutes and you didn’t go to a hospital you went to me.”

“Yeah, I mean you kept us alive before,” Sam shrugged before looking around again, hoping to see Amanda.

“Amanda’s on the phone with her parents sorting out the bill for this, she’ll be in here soon. But seriously that was back when we had healing potions and shit that just healed you. Sam, you were in surgery for an hour and a half and they had to give you a blood transfusion,” Hannah squeezed his hand again before glaring at him.

“The picture!” Sam suddenly tried to sit up, Mike grabbed his shoulders and forced him down while Hannah pulled something out of her pocket and pressed it into her hand.

“I have it, idiot! You were clutching it like a lifeline when you dropped,” As soon as Hannah pressed it into his hand he dropped back into the pillows and relaxed. Mike let him go and went out to go and find his doctor.

“What happened,” Hannah studied him for a second before settling back into the chair.

“Travis and two of his goons thought that I ripped them off, wanted money and drugs,” Sam wouldn’t look at her.

“Ok, still not seeing the part where you got stabbed.”

“They took this,” Sam held up the picture, “And they were going to destroy it and I lost it a little. Travis stabbed me and they ran. But hey, I kept the picture.”

“You fucking idiot,” Hannah flopped back in her seat before she sat up eyes blazing. “It is so much better for you to be alive to take more pictures than to die for one that already exists.”

“I mean yeah, but retrospect is 20/20,” Sam tried to shrug but he was getting drowsy. The door opened and he saw Amanda and Mike leading the doctor into the room.

“That’s not the phrase idiot,” Hannah gave his hand a squeeze.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam muttered before he drifted off, squeezing her hand one last time before he surrendered to the darkness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
